1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for processing multiple acoustic signals, and more particularly to separating the acoustic signals through filtering.
2. Introduction
Detecting and reacting to an informational signal in a noisy environment is often difficult. In communication where users often talk in noisy environments, it is desirable to separate the user's speech signals from background noise. Background noise may include numerous noise signals generated by the general environment, signals generated by background conversations of other people, as well as reflections, and reverberation generated from each of the signals.
In noisy environments uplink communication can be a serious problem. Most solutions to this noise issue only either work on certain types of noise such as stationary noise, or produce significant audio artifacts that can be as annoying to the user as a noisy signal. All existing solutions have drawbacks concerning source and noise location, and noise type that is trying to be suppressed.
It is the object of this invention to provide a means that will suppress all noise sources independent of their temporal characteristics, location, or movement.